Naruto Drabbles
by Kimi kara tegami
Summary: A collection of short stories under five hundred words about the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. Rating subject to change, but probably won't.
1. Rain

An application for a LiveJournal roleplaying community (which was accepted, thank you, thank you). Kankurou is probably my favorite _Naruto_ character, so naturally I wanted to play him. It's based in the actual _Naruto_ universe, not AU like so many of the RPs on LJ. If you wanna check it out, the link is http (colon slash slash) community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) iron (underscore) konoha (slash) profile – as of twenty-one thirty on January twenty-sixth, only Kankurou and Sasuke are taken, though I think someone might be applying for Gaara soon.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_, its characters and settings belong to Kishimoto Masashi and not Aaron, so don't say I claim them as my own.

Three hundred thirteen words: **Rain**

-----

Rain.

It had to be raining.

He was back in Konohagakure for the first time in...well, longer than he cared to remember, and it was raining.

Not that there was anything wrong with rain, really. It gave life to a lot of things - plants, people, animals...kept them clean...

Got everything _wet_...

Smeared his facepaint...

Waterlogged the wood Karasu was made of...

Yeah, rain was just wonderful.

Kankurou ducked under the overhang of a shop closed for the torrential downpour and tore off his hat, wringing it out as far from his body as possible. Not that it mattered; a little more _wet_ couldn't matter too much. Everything on his person was soaked, including the scroll his dearest younger brother had sent him to deliver. He didn't know what was on the scroll. Didn't even want to know, just wanted to get out of this village and back to the _dry_ of Sunagakure.

A muddy child frolicked in the street before him, and with a shiver, he wondered idly if the kid would come down with something. It was cold up here.

He leaned against the bar, also wet, and put his hood there as well. The child splashed in a puddle, slipped, fell, and Kankurou felt a grin tug at his lips. In less than a second, the kid was up and laughing, shedding a dirty t-shirt and letting it fall to the ground with a squelching plop. A woman who couldn't have been a day over twenty-five ran out into the street after the child, screaming curses and threats.

Kankurou laughed. Facing the ground, he shook his head rapidly side to side, trying to get rid of some of the excess water in his hair and on his face.

It wasn't so bad to just stand here, as long as the rain stopped soon.

After all, he was starting to chafe.


	2. Want

Oh, I am a bitch. Bitch bitch bitch. Implied sex and angst ahead. You've been warned.

Had a flash of 'Sakura doesn't deserve Sasuke-teme!' and 'Wow, Sakura's really mature after the time skip!' This is the bastard child of those two thoughts.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei; I just borrow them for a while and send them back needing intense psychotherapy. Only the fucked-up situations I throw them into belong to me.

Two hundred sixty-seven words: **Want**

-----

"Sasuke-kun."

He wasn't paying her any attention. His bare back facing her, Sakura could measure every breath, and it was obvious he wasn't sleeping. She tried again.

"Sasuke-kun."

Still, silence.

She gave a sigh and, moving slowly, snuggled up against him.

"What do you want?"

His voice surprised her, reverberating through his back so she could feel it against her chest. She put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"I…"

What did she want? Sore from the assault of half an hour ago – she didn't mind; in fact, she had pushed him until he had no choice – she thought she should be content. She hadn't realized that – that _sex_ with Sasuke-kun wasn't what she wanted. She wanted…

A quiet gasp escaped her mouth. She just wanted him to be happy. Loving her could be a nice side effect, but she wanted to see him smiling like he used to when he was fighting Naruto, wanted to be _the_ reason he smiled or laughed. She wanted to be just as good as Naruto, just this once.

"Get out."

"What?"

He was staring straight ahead, not even sparing an eye twitch towards her as she leaned over him, trying to discern the meaning of those words. Her bruised breasts rested on his arm, her cold hand comforting at the back of his neck, and he said again:

"Get out."

"Sasuke-kun–"

"You got what you came for. Now get out."

She gathered her clothes, dressed and left on trembling legs without even enough nerve to tell him what she wanted.

Because now she realized…

Sasuke-kun wasn't what she wanted.


	3. Friendship

This actually started out as the prologue to a fanfiction that I'm very excited about writing. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it in that story (or if the story will actually become a reality -.-), but it does make a cute little drabble.

Disclaimer: The characters of _Naruto_ belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, and I am unworthy.

Four hundred two words: **Friendship**

-----

Naruto liked Gaara.

They were both six and had the same teacher at school. They lived in the same house with a lot of other kids who also didn't have mommies and daddies, and they shared a room in that house with another little boy. Gaara had a stuffed bear that he took everywhere, and Naruto had a stuffed frog that he took everywhere. Most importantly, neither of them had very many friends.

Naruto asked Gaara if they could be friends.

Gaara stopped playing and looked up at him. His eyes stopped on Naruto's frog, on Naruto's smile, on Naruto's shirt almost falling off his shoulder. He said 'no.' And he continued playing, piling mud into an old, cracked bucket.

When Naruto asked why not, Gaara picked up a handful of dirt that hadn't been made into mud yet and threw it at him.

Naruto did the only thing a six-year-old boy would do when he liked someone and was refused friendship.

He pushed Gaara down into the mud, teddy bear and all.

He screamed, 'Pay attention to me!' and stormed off.

And Gaara stared after him in disbelief, because everyone usually just left him alone when he said 'no.' He was very used to getting his way. And he didn't like the feeling of mud seeping through the back of his shirt.

Over the next few weeks, though Gaara only ignored him, Naruto continued to try to gain his attention. He would splash Gaara at the water fountains. He would run over and take the swing Gaara was about to sit in. He would knock Gaara's newly sharpened pencils off his desk.

But one day he went too far.

Naruto stole Mister Finklestein and hid him under one of the older kids' beds.

Gaara was frantic, looking for his stuffed bear. When Kankurou, the only older kid Gaara trusted, handed Mister Finklestein to him and said that Naruto had put it under his bed, Gaara was very angry. He sought Naruto out.

Naruto was swinging in the small back yard, and Gaara grabbed the swing as it came down. Gaara watched as Naruto fell face-first on the ground, expecting to have to fight now.

But Naruto stood up and wiped the dirt from his face and turned to Gaara with this big grin on his face and said, 'Wanna be my friend?'

Gaara sighed and suggested they play in the sandbox.


End file.
